Whish You Were Here (french)
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: La famille Cartwright ne compte plus que deux membres. Ben est mort il y a tout juste 2 ans quant à Joseph...Cela fait fort longtemps qu'il a quitté le ranch familial.


Wish You Were Here (french)

Source: Bonanza

Genre: UA + Songfic + Deathfic + Family

Disclaimers: °Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ni la chanson!

°Les phrases en gras sont les paroles de la chanson.

°Celles en italique sont la traduction en français.

°Et celle entre «..» sont le fait qu'un personnage lit!

Résumé: La famille Cartwright ne compte plus que deux membres. Ben est mort il y a tout juste 2 ans quant à Joseph...Cela fait fort longtemps qu'il a quitté le ranch familial.

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir! Ceci est mon 2ème OS dans l'univers de Bonanza! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre unique

 **So..so you think you can tell** **  
** _Alors..alors tu penses que tu peux distinguer_

 **Heaven from Hell** _  
Le paradis de l'enfer_

Cinq ans, déjà. Cinq longues années que la famille s'est brisée. La cause? Une dispute entre Adam et son jeune frère. Ce n'était pas la première, mais celle-ci s'était révélée plus violente car à 17 ans° P'tit Joe souhaitait être considéré comme un adulte, mais les mots de son aîné l'avaient blessé plus sûrement qu'un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

 **Blue skies from pain** **  
** _Le ciel bleu de la douleur_ **  
**

 **Can you tell a green field** **  
** _Peux-tu distinguer un champ tout vert_ **  
**

 **From a cold steel rail?** **  
** _D'un rail d'acier froid?_

Et Joe était parti, sourd aux appels de son père et de Hoss. C'était le 2 janvier 1861.

 **A smile from a veil?** **  
** _Un sourire d'un voile?_ **  
**

 **Do you think you can tell?** **  
** _Penses-tu que tu le peux?_

Trois mois plus tard la famille la plus riche de Virginia City apprenait que leur plus jeune membre s'était inscrit pour défendre son pays dans l'armée des nordistes.

Pendant deux ans Ben avait déployé beaucoup d'énergie en écrivant lettres sur lettres pour faire revenir à la raison son plus jeune fils tout en priant le Seigneur pour qu'Il protège son enfant, mais ses lettres sont toutes revenues sans la moindre réponse sauf une.

 **And did they get you to trade** **  
** _Et ont-ils réussi à te faire échanger_ **  
**

 **Your hero's for ghosts?** **  
** _Tes héros contre des fantômes?_

« A 'pa et Hoss,

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis 18 mois pour te répondre, mais il m'est très difficile de répondre à toutes tes lettres, mais sache que je pense à vous deux tous les jours.

Faites attention à vous, je vous embrasse.

P'tit Joe.»

Cette courte lettre, loin de rassurer Ben et ses autres fils, avaient inquiété davantage la famille car malgré leurs efforts l'absence du plus jeune se faisait sentir.

 **Hot ashes for trees?** **  
** _Des cendres chaudes contre des arbres?_ **  
**

 **Hot air for a cool breeze?** **  
** _De l'air chaud contre une fraîche brise?_ **  
**

 **Cold comfort for change?** **  
** _Un confort froid pour quelques pièces?_

En lisant le nom de son jeune frère dans la liste des jeunes partis se battre Adam avait compris son erreur, mais jamais Joseph n'avait répondu à son courrier.

 **And did you exchange** **  
** _Et as-tu échangé_ **  
**

 **A walk on part in the war** **  
** _Un rôle de figurant dans la guerre_ **  
**

 **For a lead role in a cage?** **  
** _Contre un premier rôle dans une cage?_

Le 24 mai 1863 Ben tomba gravement malade.

 **How I wish,** **  
** _Comme je souhaiterais_

Malgré les nombreux remèdes des médecins et son séjour à l'hôpital Benjamin Cartwright succomba une semaine plus tard sans avoir pu revoir son petit dernier. Il avait 62 ans.

 **How I wish you were here**

 _Comme je souhaiterais que tu sois ici_

Pour Adam et Hoss cette épreuve les rapprocha encore davantage, bien qu'ils gardaient espoir que leur frère revienne, au moins pour l'enterrement, mais encore une fois ce souhait n'a pas été accordé.

 **We're just two lost souls** **  
** _Nous ne sommes que deux âmes perdues_

D'autres personnes qu'eux en auraient voulu à Joe pour son si long silence, mais ni Adam ni Hoss n'ont ressenti de la colère envers leur petit frère. Beaucoup de tristesse, d'interrogation et de peur, mais jamais de la colère ou de la haine.

 **Swimming in a fish bowl** **  
** _Nageant dans un aquarium_ **  
**

 **Year after year** **  
** _Année après année_

Au cours des trois années que dura la guerre les deux frères ont travaillé corps et âme pour que Ponderosa reste majestueuse et prospère. Le 9 avril 1865 resta gravé dans leur mémoire comme le jour où leur petit frère rentrera à la maison.

 **Running over the same old ground** **  
** _Courant sur la même terre usée_ **  
**

En effet, deux mois plus tard une diligence arriva à Virginia où en descendit quelques têtes inconnues, mais une les frappa en plein cœur.

 **What have we found?** **  
** _Qu'avons-nous trouvé?_

En cinq ans Joseph n'avait pas beaucoup changé si ce n'est que les rondeurs de l'enfance ont disparues, qu'il a grandi et que ses cheveux ont poussé, mais ce n'est pas tant l'aspect physique de leur benjamin qui a frappé les deux aînés, mais l'absence d'émotions et surtout qu'il soit assit dans une chaise roulante.

 **The same old fears** **  
** _Les mêmes vieilles peurs_ **  
**

 **Wish you were here** **  
** _Je souhaiterais que tu sois ici_

Ils apprirent par un homme ayant bataillé au côté de Joseph que ce dernier a été victime d'éclats de balle l'ayant touché à la tête, le rendant muet et insensible au monde qui l'entoure.

-Votre frangin, c'est plus qu'une coquille vide! À se demander comment les supérieurs ont pu accepté un gamin dans nos rangs!

Ces deux phrases avaient valu au soldat blessé au bras gauche un magnifique coup de poing de la part de Hoss et une remarque acide d'Adam.

De retour à la maison Hop Sing s'était retenu pour ne pas crier d'effroi en reconnaissant son jeune maître.

Pendant un an les trois hommes avaient multiplié leurs efforts sans jamais baisser les bras pour que Joe reviennent parmi eux.

Quelques maigres indices leur permettaient de garder foi en l'avenir car une connaissance de la famille était venue dîner avec les frères et en découvrant Joseph muet et immobile dans son fauteuil ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Mais lorsqu'il parla de Benjamin en s'excusant de ne pas avoir été présent à l'enterrement Adam et Hoss virent une chose qu'ils pensaient impossible: une larme avait roulé le long de la joue gauche de P'tit Joe!

Ce qu'ignoraient Adam et Hoss était que Joseph voyait et entendait le monde qui l'entourait, mais son esprit brisé par les nombreux blessés et morts que la guerre avait marqué dans son jeune cœur au fer rouge l'empêchait de bouger le moindre muscle.

Si Hoss avait la tâche de lever et coucher Joseph, Hop Sing le nourrissait lorsque ses deux maîtres étaient absents (ou bien cette tâche revenait à Adam ou Hoss selon si l'un ou l'autre restait à la maison), Adam (grâce à des livres médicaux et différents avis du Dr. Martin) organisait différents exercices dans le but de 'réveiller' son petit frère ou lui faisait la lecture.

Secondé par Hoss, l'aîné lavait, habillait et parfumait leur jeune frère en se souvenant avec un pincement au cœur à quel point Joseph aimait prendre soin de son apparence.

Tous les soirs après avoir couché leur frère Adam restait une heure entière à regarder son petit frère dormir, lui confiant ses regrets de ce jour où ils s'étaient disputés. De n'avoir pas compris son besoin d'indépendance. D'une voix nouée, pleine de remords, il répétait les mêmes mots:

-Je me refusais à croire que mon bébé de frère avait grandi, que le temps où tu venais me voir pour me demander mon aide était loin derrière nous. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais...Grand frère t'aime.

Leurs efforts ont été recomposé le jour de l'anniversaire d'Adam car ce jour-là Joseph avait prononcé son premier mot

-P...ar...don.

Ce premier mot, cette excuse, avait fait flamboyé la flamme de l'espoir dans le cœur d'Adam et Hoss qui avaient triplés leurs efforts après avoir fêté dignement le début de réveil de Joe...

Aujourd'hui en ce 15 avril 1874 les trois frères Cartwright sont attablés à table, fêtant comme il se doit les 30 ans de Joe.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, FRANGIN! s'exclame, tout joyeux, Hoss en levant son verre.

-Bon anniversaire, petit frère. sourit Adam en levant le sien.

Entrechoquant leurs verres Adam, Hoss et Joe se font la promesse de toujours rester unis quoique l'avenir leur réserve...sous le sourire aimant et satisfait de Ben, qui du Paradis, regarde ses fils.

FIN

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir! Merci d'être venu lire mon modeste OS car il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour le faire sortir de ma tête! À la base la fin aurait du être plus triste, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à briser encore davantage ma famille de Cow-boy préférée! Passez une agréable journée/soirée!** *

°Comme l'âge des personnages principaux ne sont jamais cités, voici comme je les vois: Ben a eu Adam a 32 ans, Hoss a 38 et Joseph a 43 ans. Ce qui donne que Adam a 30 ans, Hoss 22 et Joseph 17 ans comme écris plus haut!


End file.
